In most slaughter-houses automatic machines are used which remove the entrails from the fowl as a whole. Not all of the entrails are unfit for consumption and in most cases the liver, the heart and the gizzard are separated from the entrails. The entrails are interconnected, so that they form a package, from which the liver, the heart and the gizzard are separated by hand. This of course is a tiresome job and also time consuming.